The Blazing Flames of Youth
by Azraelean
Summary: Neji, trying to get stronger, begins to emulate Guy and Lee. Disturbing stuff follows. Slight naruhina, Major Nejitenten


**Neji of the Blazing Flames of Youth**

_Okay what if Neji tried to Understand Lee. What if he became like him. Warning Neji may go a lot OOC but it is me just taking my artistic license to further a plot. If you don't like an OOC story then why are you reading fanfiction in the first place?_

Neji, Congratulations on completing the training, Guy said to his most Gifted pupil.

Thank You Guy-sensai.

Neji had been in training for a long time now with one thing in mind. Perfecting his own style of fighting. While the Juken was powerful, it was all but useless without chakra. So he decided that he would find a medium between his Juken and his best friends goken.

The fluidity of Juken was similar to Tai chi while the Goken was more like karate. But first he had to master both before he could mix them together. So he had trained extensively with his uncle for three years and had Mastered Juken even past his uncle's abilities. Then he started on his Goken just when he was sent to Suna to back up team Kakashi.

Finally, he was finished, having mastered the first three inner Gates. They would help to make him a better fighter, and Unlock more Chakra for his Juken. He had trained himself by only punching a board from an inch away. He intended to break the board just by muscle alone, and he eventually succeeded. The one inch punch was a devastating blow that sent the average opponent flying.

The only problem was going further. He couldn't understand how his master and best friend both attained the mastery of the technique. Maybe it was there outlook. He decided to study them and determine what the secret of their philosophy was.

He decided that he would spy on them, training his information gathering skills while he was at it.

-----

He observed their training in the earliest hours of the day. They were always setting ridiculous standards, by making statements such as, "If I cannot make a five kilometer run while carrying as much weight as Rosie O'Donnell is, then I will swim a mile up the river that leads through the Valley of the End.

Invariably their objective on that particular morning was impossible as the weight was too much for them. SO they ended up training twice as hard as they otherwise would have. So I see that they believe if they cannot beat unbeatable odds then they just need to train extra, interesting, and effective.

Writing down his observations in the journal he then went to the Hyuga Training Grounds to try the technique out.

Setting up all of the Chakra Sensitive dummies out, altogether about 500 of them.

Alright then, If I cannot Hit all the practice dummies in under a minute, Then I will … Uh Ask Naruto To help me train the rest of the day by offering him Ichiraku Ramen for a dinner.

As neji Prepared he noticed Hinata was watching him, Smiling he launched himself into the "Air Palm Barrage" he had been practicing. He hit 99 targets before the Buzzer went off. Signaling that he had failed. He Sighed, Then started off to find Naruto.

Hinata stopped him.

Hinata said, "Good job Neji, you almost got them all."

He was actually bummed out enough that he felt like confiding in someone. He recalled how Naruto had said Hinata had wanted his approval and actually stopped to chat with her. Besides, he mused, she was obviously in love with the poor fool, and he had no inkling as to her affections for him. She probably knew where he was.

"Hinata, Do you know where Naruto is right now?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked actually kind of worried for Naruto. If Neji wanted to attack him, perfectly possible, since he was down because he hadn't succeeded in his objective and wishing to take it out on someone. Then she couldn't tell him where he was. She knew of course. Every good borderline Stalker knew where the stalked was at almost all times of the day.

"Because I need to learn how Lee and Guy got so strong," He said, "I have run into a wall of some kind in my training and I observed Lee and Guy-sensai today and thought of a way to train myself by acting as they do in regards to training methods. So I set a goal for myself that if I couldn't hit all of the Targets, then I would train with Naruto today. As he is all but Kage Level now, I figure it is the only way to get stronger.

Ah Okay, Well today he was planning on training with Kakashi But knowing Kakashi he wont get to naruto before noon at least, so you could probably find him at training ground eleven.

"Thank You Hinata-San." Neji said Bowing and then he left.

Naruto is going to put him through the ringer if he succeeds in convincing him to train with him. she thought. Then Giggled as she merrily strode to the area she would be training in today.

-----

Neji was certain his plan would work. He approached Naruto who greeted him with: "Oh hey Neji, what's up?"

Naruto I know you wished to train today, so I wondered if you would be willing to train with me until that usually, tardy sensei of yours got here. I will treat you to Ichiraku ramen for lunch if you do.

"ALRIGHT," Naruto shouted." It's a deal, believe it."

The poor soul was in for a rough day. He just knew it.

How right he was.

_So it's my third Fanfic and my First Naruto Fanfic. So I want Reviews and I want suggestions for the Fic also. I will probably get around to this in about a week or two. Thank You for Reading my Fan Fic. Also If you don't like my version, DEAL WITH IT_


End file.
